1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a method of outputting errors and a method of executing processes thereof.
2. Background Technology
As printing devices in this kind, it is proposed that an ink tank that stores ink, a print head that discharges ink, which is supplied from the ink tank, on a paper, a carriage, on which the ink tank and the print head are mounted, that moves in a main scanning direction, and a reflective photosensor having a light emitting device and a light receiving device that is provided in a central part of a scanning region of the carriage or in vicinity of the edge part opposed to a home position, are provided thereof (for example, see Patent Document 1). In these devices, when the ink tank faces the reflective photosensor during scanning of the carriage such as during executing printing processes, light is emitted from the light emitting device to the ink tank and the existence or non-existence information of the ink tank is detected by whether or not the reflected light is received by the light receiving device, or when the reflected light is received by the light receiving device, the tank information (ink concentration or ink capacity, ink color, and the like) or the ink remaining amount are detected by the received light signal.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-162820 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.